Too Much Sunshine
by NinjaxTurtles
Summary: ღ "Isn't this fun, Numbuh One?" she squealed happily shoving a pair of sunglasses into his face. She absolutely loved it, but him in the other hand...completely hated it.ღ Nigel/Kuki Friendship One-Shot


Kuki /Nigel, Friendship One-Shot?

Uh…yeah!

"Too Much Sunshine"

**Inspiration- Running from Lions by All Time Low**

ღ

* * *

The rows of sun glasses seem to stretch as long as the Great Wall of China…it was _endless_. And the 10 year old Brit was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He gulped at the view in front of him, rows of sunglasses, of different shape, color, and brands…all waiting for him. He rather be doing a mission, checking up on the KND module, or just watch some cartoons lazily on the couch. But no, instead he was here, unexpectedly and unplanned. He sighed loudly.

In the corner of his eyes he could see his friend dressed in an over-sized green hoodie skipping along the aisles happily, pausing to pick up a pair of sunglasses, looking at it carefully with her mouth twisted and her eyebrows raised, then gently putting it down and skipping away. It was almost like she enjoyed this weird, crazy situation.

"Isn't this _fun_, Numbuh One?" she squealed

"Yeah Numbuh Three, this is a blast…" he replied sarcastically, but she didn't seem to notice. The young boy's eyes darted the room desperate for an excuse to exit. As he locked eyes on the door labeled exit he was tempted to dash out and running back to the tree house. Because honestly he completely, no doubt about it, utterly, _hated_ this.

He totally, no doubt, utterly, hated going shopping.

The idea of sales, happy-cheery cashiers, and holding shopping bags that ache your arm made him shiver.

And knowing the fact they were shopping for a new pair of sunglasses just made it worse.

"Oohh Number One! How about these?" The young Japanese girl squealed holding up a pair of sunglasses that were the size of his fist…maybe even bigger. Nigel winched, his eyes widened.

"Uh…I think I'll pass Numbuh Three" he said delicately as she shrugged and placed the glasses down.

Kuki scanned the glasses carefully, determined to find the perfect pair for her friend. There was so many to choose from, the colors, the shapes, the size, it just made her want to squeal. Her eyes found a pair of sunglasses that were circular and had a frame filled with big, sparkly, _and noticeable _diamonds. She picked it up eagerly to her friend.

"Eeep! Numbuh One these are perfect for you!" She said noticing the look on Nigel's face morph to a shock almost disgusted face. He plainly just shook his head, as she put down the glasses glumly.

Kuki has always been Nigel's close friend and as a friend he never wanted to hurt her. But honestly her choice on sunglasses was just…horrible. He began to waltz down an aisle full of plain, simple, dark glasses that seem to suit him more. Until he was interrupted by his friend's happy cheers…again.

"Aww! Numbuh One get these!" she said practically shoving a pair of pink glasses shaped as hearts in front of his face. His nose being shoved to the black tinted glass.

Nigel opened his mouth, ready to explode on how horrid those glasses were. But calmly just said a firm "No"

Kuki tilted her head as if she was confused why he would say no. But nonetheless put it down and humming down the aisle. "It was pretty" she mumbled quietly. She continued to scan her violet eyes around the room, sticking her tongue out deep in thought. She turned looking at Nigel.

"Why do you even need sunglasses Numbuh One?" she asked putting a finger to her cheek in curiosity.

Nigel turned from the pair of glasses he was examining and smirked at his friend. "Because Numbuh Three. Sunglasses protect my eyes from sunshine."

Kuki blinked "B-But you even wear them at night! And…And…what's wrong with sunshine?" she said louder than usual throwing her hands in the air.

Nigel's smile widened "Yes sunshine is fairly nice. But too much sunshine is bad. I could go blind." And with that he turned back to the pair sunglasses he was looking at, leaving Kuki to her thoughts.

"You won't go blind silly!" she giggled "You're just a party pooper!"

Nigel rolled his eyes, he was bout to reply but decided it was best to leave it alone. Kuki was Kuki. Period.

He nibbled his bottom lip deep in thought, deciding between two pairs of sunglasses. He had to pick one quick because he knew Kuki would jump back in and shove another pair of _unique_ glasses into his face.

And sadly, he was right.

"Numbuh One! Lookie!"

Nigel turned and jumped. There on the young girl's face was a pair of sunglasses so…so…unique. It was scary. Her violet eyes were covered by a huge _orange and purple polka-dot_ frames that were surrounded by light bulbs.

Yes light bulbs.

"And that's not all!" she said eagerly as if it couldn't be any much worse. She clapped her hands gently, her over-sized hoodie sleeves slapping together. Nigel watched in mock horror, his eyes wide, as the light bulb surrounding the frame seem to light up.

She smiled widely "You like?"

Nigel shook his head frantically. "Numbuh Three! What are you thinking! I would never, ever, in eleven-ty billion years would I ever that!"

Quick as a flash Kuki's bright happy smile turned into a frown. A deep frown, that was so rare. She sadly put the glasses down back on its place and sniffed.

Nigel immediately felt the guilt wash over him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she beat him to it.

"Fine! You pick one then! Since you don't seem to like any of my suggestions! You pick one…Mister Perfect!" she yelled, her eyes vivid.

"And why do you even _need_ a new pair of sunglasses? What's wrong with your old one huh?" she asked her hands on her hips.

Nigel rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. "Because Numbuh Three…" he smiled at the memory, he smiled at his friend, he smiled at the crazy situation they were in "You broke them remember?"

Nigel watched knowingly as Kuki's hard cold face morphed into a sweet bubbly smile.

"Oh yeah…" she giggled "…I forgot."

* * *

**A/N:**

Nigel and Kuki need some more loving…

Sorry if this is utterly terrible…(cuz I think so) But it was fun!

Oh yeah, I also broke my arm while surfing today…Smartie Pants award goes to me!

Review?

-Much Love, Bethany

Peace, Love, and Coconuts

ღ


End file.
